


The Minion Fic

by MelchiorGabor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Halloween, M/M, Minions, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, boyf riends — Freeform, god cant save us, i still dont know how to tag, its barely a plot, its just sin, minion au, my life is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelchiorGabor/pseuds/MelchiorGabor
Summary: It's a chilly Halloween night, and Michael has something to display to Jeremy.Ignoring the oncoming trick-or-treaters isn't the only thing the two are up to.





	The Minion Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was supposed to be a joke, especially after being egged on by a couple of friends, but I clearly went overboard during the writing process.
> 
> To the three whole people telling me to finish this: this is the result of your actions. I hope you're satisfied, you hecks.

Outside, the night was chilly and starlit as the gentle breeze of autumn swept orange leaves across the streets. Kids clambered about, knocking at doors of the houses with their front lights flipped on. Jeremy Heere's house was definitely not one of those.

Dressed in his general attire—his staple red hoodie and a regular pair of loose-fitting jeans—Michael Mell bounded into Jeremy's house with a grin that encapsulated his fervid excitement. Tucked underneath his clothed arm was a small bag, which contained something inside that Michael would certainly anticipate displaying to the other teen later in the evening. For now, however, he channeled his focus into chatting with his best friend.

After sitting on the plush couch seated in Jeremy's cozy, warm living room, the two were left to chatter, as best friends usually do. This particular day, however, set itself apart. It was Halloween, and Michael had a couple of schemes up his sleeves.

"So, what do you plan on doing tonight?" Michael asked, snagging his bottom lip between his teeth as he awaited Jeremy's answer with anticipation. The acne-ridden boy laughed softly, idly shaking his head.

"I don't think I'll be doing anything, actually," Jeremy sighed with a dismissive shrug, not particularly interested in doing anything regarding the holiday. His answer appeased Michael greatly. "What about you?"

"I had something in mind, actually," Michael hummed, poking Jeremy's chest in an I-like-you-as-a-homie-and-lowkey-as-a-homo-type of way. "I mean, I'm here for a reason, y'know."

Gradually picking up on what Michael was implying, Jeremy's eyes flickered down to the bag, which Michael had set on his lap with a small crinkle of the thin plastic. "What's that?"

"You know what? I'll show you," Michael said with a coy smile, standing from his seat and grabbing the bag as he did so. He extended his free hand out to Jeremy, whereupon the freckled boy took it and pulled himself up as well. Eager to show Jeremy what exactly he was hiding, Michael trotted upstairs, not letting go of the other teen's hand as he pulled him along.

"Stop being weird and tell me what you're plotting, Mell," Jeremy ordered without much authority. With a soft, airy laugh Michael finally decided to oblige, leading Jeremy to the bed and forcing him to sit down.

"All right. Be right back," the taller boy stated, gripping the bag with a small laugh before fleeing to the spare bathroom to change.

As Jeremy sat on his bed, albeit rather impatiently, Michael stripped himself of his clothing and pulled on something much more revealing, which was genuinely putting it lightly. As the boy emerged from the bathroom and reentered the bedroom, Jeremy audibly gasped, clasping a freckled hand over his mouth.

"What the actual fuck, Michael?" Jeremy deadpanned, looking his best friend up and down.

Michael was dressed in a thin getup: a yellow crop-top that made certain attributes of his chest more defined, skimpy blue overalls that wore as a pair of shorts instead of actual pants, and lacy black gloves. The clothing hugged his body rather tightly, an upshot of him getting a size smaller than necessary, making many parts of his body delineated to a very vivid degree.

The process of purchasing said outfit wasn’t as modest as Michael would’ve wished. The cashier working at the Halloween store Michael purchased it in looked at him with a raised brow, seemingly suppressing laughter as humor made his dark eyes crease. Shaking the slight feeling of shame, Michael quickly took the bag of clothing and left from there, never forgetting that damn cashier’s face. Those dark eyes would later haunt him, as he flashed back to that moment.

The display prompted conflicting emotions to wash over Jeremy. Naturally, he blushed hotly, unsure if he really wanted to see that much of his best friend, but the growing constriction of his pants really said something else. "You're a minion."

"I'm a minion," Michael mimicked, grinning impishly as he bore a gaze down at Jeremy. His eyes flickered from his buddy's face to his pants. "Wow, Jer, I didn't know you felt that way."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and stood, which made his "problem" worse than intended. "Listen, asshole, we do not speak of this. Ever."

"I mean, seeing as this is the way everything is unfolding, my only intention is to make you speak of this even more," Michael said with an air of nonchalance, taking Jeremy's hand and tugging him closer. He made sure to take extra precautions. "Unless you disagree."

"What are you implying?" Jeremy asked, his face contorting into one of both curiosity and embarrassment. Part of him desperately wanted to break away from Michael's grip and hide somewhere in shame, but the other part genuinely wanted to see where this all went. "You're being, like, totally gay."

Not like the acne-ridden boy was complaining, though.

Not wanting to make unwanted advances, Michael peered at Jeremy through his thin eyelashes, looking for a telltale sign of whether his actions were okay thus far. Only seeing surprise in the other teen, however, the taller boy stuck to a verbal exchange. "You want to make out, or...?"

Shocked by how upfront Michael was being, Jeremy stammered as he spoke. "Well, you know, I- uh, maybe?" His words were met with an inquisitive glance from Michael. Sighing in defeat, the only option left was just to be direct. "Yeah."

Michael laughed softly, completely disregarding the fact that the only thing separating both of their bodies was a thin layer of fabric. Jeremy, however, was unable to wave that off so easily.

Without further delay, the taller teen rested his hand on the nape of Jeremy's neck, tilting his head as he honed in on the freckled teen's lips.

Their mouths were soon pressed together, each breathing hotly as the two quickly escalated from a simple kiss to the brushing of their tongues against each other's. Michael moved both arms down to firmly grip Jeremy's hips, pressing his body against the lanky boy's as their mouths remained roughly locked together.

As they still sucked face, Michael stepped forward, prompting Jeremy to step back. This was repeated until the shorter boy felt his bed pressing against the back of his thighs. Unwillingly breaking apart, Jeremy sat on the bed, Michael following soon thereafter and moving once more to straddle his best friend's lap. The entire visual of the teen in his getup, scantily-clothed as a minion, made Jeremy snort with light laughter. Michael couldn't help but laugh, too.

"Is this actually happening?" Jeremy huffed, still chuckling. Michael shrugged and wrapped his arms loosely around Jeremy's neck, kissing him softly before moving an arm down to gingerly poke the thin teen's abdomen.

"Do you want this to happen?" Michael asked in return, raising his eyebrows. His question was met with an immediate nod from his best friend. Taking the hint, Michael smiled softly. “Alright, then.”

Michael splayed his hands on Jeremy’s chest, pushing him back to where the freckled boy was lying completely on the bed. “Tell me immediately if you want to stop, okay?” He eyed Jeremy with caution before continuing. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Jeremy looked up at Michael, bringing a hand over to pat the taller teen’s thigh. “I do have one request, actually. Please take the minion getup off, for fuck’s sake.”

The acne-ridden teen’s remark was met with a laugh from Michael’s end. “That was the plan,” he chuckled, immediately pulling the black gloves off. He tossed them on the ground, paying no mind to where exactly they landed, and loomed over Jeremy. “You can do the rest.”

“Christ,” Jeremy breathed, sitting back up again quickly. Michael hummed contentedly as his best friend slid the straps of the shorts-overalls off of his shoulders. He then smoothed his pale hands over Michael’s exposed abdomen, grabbing the hem of the yellow crop top and pulling it off of the other teen. Soon enough, Michael’s upper half was completely bare, and Jeremy had a hard time comprehending his own thoughts. Sure, he’d seen Michael without a shirt on numerous times, but this particular time was…different. Maybe it was because Michael was currently seated on his lap, but he digressed.

“Good job. You managed to get the first half off,” Michael teased with a coy wink, making Jeremy’s face flush with a bright red hue. “You think you can handle the other half without having a brain aneurism?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy huffed plainly, nudging Michael’s thigh with one of his hands. “Ask and you shall receive, or whatever.”

With that, Jeremy hooked his fingers under the waistband of Michael’s shorts and pulled it down, shucking them off entirely after a few moments of readjustment. The taller boy looked down at Jeremy expectantly. “I can’t be the only one like this, y’know.”

“Y-yeah, okay,” Jeremy stammered, making a great attempt to keep his eyes locked only on Michael’s face, and nothing else. He was having a rather difficult time. After a short second, he slipped off each article of clothing that he previously wore, and chuckled somewhat breathily. The flush on his face spread to his chest, alongside elsewhere on his thin body, which was met with a smile from Michael as he took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table.

“Nice,” Michael hummed, peering down at Jeremy with a smile. “You look great.” The teen ducked down to suck red marks into Jeremy’s neck and collarbone, gradually making his way down to his chest. This went on for a good while, while Jeremy’s light breathing and soft whimpers filled the otherwise silent room. Michael soon stopped, moving his lips away from his friend’s chest and dragging his tongue over the mark he most recently left.

“You okay with going any further?” Michael inquired, and Jeremy swallowed thickly before nodding. Carefully, Michael took Jeremy’s leaking member in his hand, stroking it firmly and eliciting muffled moans from Jeremy as he turned his head and buried his face in the pillow beside him. With a smile, Michael reached out with his free hand and used it to turn his friend’s head back to him. “I want to see your face.”

Jeremy whined softly, his chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. The taller boy slowed his strokes, looking down at the flushed boy gingerly. “Am I just gonna jerk you off, or do you want more?” Before Jeremy could answer, Michael gave his shaft another firm stroke.

“More,” the freckled boy choked out, sitting up and meeting Michael’s warm eyes with his own. “I don’t know what, but more.”

“You can, like, ride me,” Michael suggested, internally cringing at how nonchalant and forthright he seemed. Jeremy’s face was now a dark red as he nodded again. Michael huffed out a small laugh. “Great, okay. Do you have any---”

Jeremy quickly moved away from Michael, reaching into the drawer beside his bed and withdrawing a container of Vaseline. He tossed it to Michael, whereupon the taller teen caught it and popped it open. “Cool. I’m gonna need you to lay down for this.”

Jeremy obliged, glancing at Michael before lying back down. Seating himself in front of Jeremy, he coated his fingers in vaseline and lowered one near Jeremy’s entrance. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy confirmed simply, wincing as Michael pushed a single finger in slowly, wanting his friend to adjust to the stretch gradually. He kept it static in Jeremy for a moment before experimentally moving it around, prompting the thin boy to let a whimper fall from his lips.

Michael slowly slid the finger in and out of Jeremy, feeling less resistance than before. When the time was right, he rested his free hand on Jeremy’s thigh in a comforting manner and slipped in another digit, making Jeremy wince. He kept both fingers still until his friend wasn’t so tense, and then pumped them again. Jeremy whined even louder, until he was practically melting into the sheets. Seeing this as a good sign, Michael crooked his fingers and looked for that _one_ spot. He undoubtedly knew he found it when Jeremy vocally moaned, his chest rising and falling at a quicker rate. “H-holy _shit_.”

Chuckling softly, Michael kept hitting that spot with his fingers, soon adding another digit and feeling Jeremy loosen up a sufficient amount. After he was sure Jeremy was stretched enough, he withdrew his fingers, which earned a needy whimper from the pale boy. He sat up, looking at Michael, and moved in to quickly peck his lips; as he did so, he fished a condom out of the drawer and rolled it onto the other teen's cock.

Soon thereafter, he took the container of Vaseline from the side of the bed and coated his hand with it. From there, he meekly gripped Michael's cock and stroked it, ultimately covering it with the lubricant. Michael cursed under his breath, his hands placed behind him in order to keep himself propped up. Jeremy moved close to Michael, looking at him through light, cautious eyes as he pointed Michael’s dick to his entrance.

Gradually sinking down, both he and Michael moaned softly, both absolutely overtaken with pleasure. Once Jeremy was completely seated, he shifted in place, testing the waters. Michael groaned and moved both hands to Jeremy’s waist, guiding him into seamless movements. Within moments, both were blushing messes as Jeremy fucked himself on Michael’s cock, hitting his prostate with dead-on precision almost every time.

Michael’s grip on Jeremy’s waist tightened slightly as he felt himself nearing the edge of releasing. Unsurprisingly, Jeremy felt the same, which was evident by the way he was tightening around Michael. Within a few blissful moments, the freckled boy cried out and came all over their two chests, panting heavily. Michael then followed suit, releasing into the condom and letting his head fall forward as he came down from his metaphorical high.

The two teens remained in place for a moment before Jeremy finally moved off of Michael, grabbing a stray piece of clothing from the ground and wiping himself off with it. He then tossed it to Michael once he had finished, whereupon the taller boy wiped down his chest as well. Tying off the condom and chucking it in the bin, Michael sighed and raked a hand through his messy hair. “That was an experience.”

“I can’t believe I just got turned on by my best friend in a fucking _minion_ outfit. Who am I?” Jeremy breathed, mulling over what the fuck had just happened. His best friend laughed, looking up at the pale boy.

“You obviously enjoyed it, though,” Michael mused, moving to get under the covers and lying back onto the bed. “I’m gonna stay here for the night, if that’s cool. Can’t be driving out late, where spooky things are afoot.”

Jeremy huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Sure, okay,” he murmured, scooting next to Michael. Neither of them bothered to get dressed. “Good night, then.”

“Night.”


End file.
